In commercial and industrial establishments, for example, fast food chain restaurants, it becomes necessary, especially with the onslaught of OSHA regulations, to provide protective wear for short-order cooks and the like in the form of aprons which protect the wearer, not only against radiated heat, but also from splashed hot grease and other oils.
In other fields of application, a heat insulative material or fabric is ideal to cover irons to act as hot pads or, generally, to provide protection against heat in the domestic setting.
In the prior art, means of providing the afore-alluded-to-protection have either involved materials which have been incapable of providing the protection desired or have necessitated cumbersome expedients which have not been conducive to the end results desired.
With the herein-disclosed invention, a synthetic fiber fabric is provided, which is of relatively light weight, high durability, offering durability and great, heat insulative protection for domestic uses and a work apron or the like, which is fabricated in a unique and special manner so as to achieve a wide variety of desirable and selected features.